custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/The Coldest Day Discussion Blog
Well, it is about time ladies and gentlemen... two days until the Prologue of the Coldest Day will be posted, followed by a series of chapters which will detail the events leading up to the Coldest Day. If you have referred to a previous blog post, you would know that the Coldest Day ''is about one of my main protagonists: Vantelic, as he battles the universes deadliest assassins which have been hired for a seven million bounty on his head. This story will also describe the Mersion's earlist years, (before his recruitment into the Order of Mata Nui) as his destiny will decide whether or not he will become a hero, or a villain over the course of five days. So, let us get started! Discussion Topics Discussion Questions: *Vantelic in my stories always represents a hero, the character aside from all my darkest and scariest creations such as Erevayx. In this story, he will battle numerous assassins which have been hired by a powerful mob leader in the City of Legends; which will ultimately decide his fate in my stories. In what ways may he become a hero, and in what ways will be become a villain? *Each of the assassins contracted to kill Vantelic are all unique and interesting characters; each after the seven million dollar bounty on his head. However, one of these assassins have a personal vendetta against Vantelic. Who may this character be, and for what reason would he/she be looking for revenge? *The ''Coldest Day ''is planned to be among one of my darkest stories, and will branch off into may other stories and arcs ''(a story contest, perhaps) which may explain each of the characters backgrounds. What stories would you like to see from the assassins or main characters planned, and why? Rumors: *Vantelic actually kills his enemies if they pose enough of a threat, and will go to any extent to do so. *One of the assassins will die indirectly by Vantelic this story. *Vantelic already has allies who work with him in the City of Legends. *Vihanny is actually not ''the mob leader in this story, and is actually covering up for someone else. *Vantelic will never come close to dying in this story and will actually defeat his enemies quite easily. *Erevayx will have a major role in the story. *Vihanny will die by the end of the story. *The Order of Mata Nui will have no direct involvement between the assassins and Vantelic. *Vantelic will meet an ally which will play a much larger role in my later stories. *The Lykos Kinsman will have a large amount of involvement in the story, supplying the criminals and assassins with weapons. *Polemistis will aid Vantelic in the story. Ending Thanks for your time, and I am open to answer any questions. It has been a great experience writing this story, and I am looking forward to future installments in the series. I would like to thank Artek the crazy one, FireStar97, and Aljarreau for submitting characters, and I can inform you--you can look forward to seeing at least one of your characters in the story! I would also like to thank LoganWoerner for staying up to date with a couple of blogs of mine, and I'd like to... thank you for thanking me. I'd also leave a shoutout to all of those who've kept up to date with my stories, characters, and blogs. It's been a really slow year for me, I know--and I haven't been the most social user, but I do look up on all your blogs to see how your doing! It has been a great year, and I'm looking forward to the new one in the future! 'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…''' 05:42, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts